


Valentine's Day

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Brothers, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Valentine's Day, friends - Freeform, just a pure and sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Leo is sick, so his husband decide to take care of him.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is some fluff for you!
> 
> There is nothing I could say, just...enjoy?
> 
> Thanks [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!

“I am home.” The RK900 known as Kevin told his husband, a human named Leo Manfred, who was lying on their couch, covered by two warm blankets, with a beanie on his head and a tissue box in his hands.

“Welcome home.” Leo said with a rough voice.

“Oh no, love, are you okay?” Kevin kneeled on the floor, next to Leo, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“38°C, you need to see a doctor.”

“Nonsense, I just need to rest. And you can buy me some medicine.” The human tried to wave with his hand, but failed and instead just clapped at the blanket.

“Leo, please.”

“Kevin, love of my life, I am telling you I am going to be okay.” Leo looked at Kevin with tired eyes and a red nose, and the android just signed. 

“Okay. But I will not leave you alone. I will call somebody to watch over you since I will be gone.”

“Kevin, it's not ne-”

“Markus? Do you have a minute? Your stubborn brother is sick and don't want to see a doctor, could you watch him for an hour?”

\---

“So…,” Leo felt awkward. He liked Markus, they were brothers now, and it was all nice and good, but even after four years of them being family, he still didn't know how to talk to him, so he did what any socially-awkward people do: avoid him.

Connor, Markus’ husband and also his second best friend right after Luther, was more approachable, easier to talk to, but Markus was like the embodiment of some celebrity. You could adore him, but you are just cut off words one you met him.

“You know…” The RK200 finally said after long five minutes, sitting on the armchair near Leo.

“I am sorry.” he ended saying, making the human sit straight so quickly his head started to spin, so he fell back on the pillow Kevin had put behind his head.

“What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong. Heck, you had to come here to look after your stupid brother, ditching all your plans for today. It's your day off, right? Valentine's day was always special for you and Conni- I mean, Connor.”

If he had been sitting, he would have seen how his brother was smiling, his mismatched eyes sparking.

“I have zero time for you, we barely talk, and yet you know me so well.”

“Of course I know you, you are my brother!” Leo sat straight again, but really slow this time. Markus got up and brought him a cup of tea.

“Thanks.”

There was another silence before Leo spoke again.

“I need to tell you something.” the brunet took a deep breath, the deepest he could take with a sniffed nose, tilted his head down and continued.

“I...was avoiding you. Because I felt like if we talked, I would screw something up or make you hate me again or...I don't know. I am just scared of losing the only family that I have since dad is no longer…” 

A single tear fell from his left eye before two hands squeezed his hand and he looked up, surprised that Markus was right next to him, sitting on the small free spot of the couch.

“I know. And...I was avoiding you too. I am sorry, Leo. Dad is probably laughing at us from heaven, if there is a heaven.”

“Only for calculators.”

“Nerd.” 

They laughed a little, feeling the tension between them gone. But the spins were back, so Leo lied down again.

“You know, when I recover, we should go for a walk.” Leo said, smiling at his brother, and Markus nodded. 

“I would love to.” then the android looked curiously at him.

“So, you and Kevin...you don't celebrate Valentine's Day?”

“No, not at all.”

“Why?”

“Because every day with Kev is a Valentine's Day for me.” Leo said, knowing how cheesy it sounded, but it was the truth. Ever since they started dating, being with his husband felt like he could breathe again. 

“Awww.” Markus pouted, making Leo laugh again.

“Shut up! You are one to say, bringing Connor flowers every day!” Leo stuck his tongue out at Markus, acting like a five years old kid.

“I see you kids get together well.” 

Suddenly, Kevin appeared in the door, walking towards the kitchen with two paper bags.

“So you are better?” he asked, putting the bags on the kitchen table to start unpacking.

“Yeah, a little. Markus here kept me a good company.”

“Glad to hear that.” the taller android winked at Leo.

“I brought you some medicine, they gave me the most natural things they found, and I also brought some food.” 

“Thank you, Kev, you are amazing.” 

Kevin took the pills and gave one to Leo, with a glass of water. Once he swallowed it, Kevin kissed him and returned to the kitchen, making Markus watch them with a smile that was saying 'so cute!’.

“Okay, time for me to go. Take care, you two.” 

“Bye Markus.” Leo said, closing his eyes. He was really tired from all that interaction and he can sleep for a minute or two, no big deal…

“Thank you, Markus, really.” said Kevin, who ushered Markus out, standing at the door while Markus put his shoes on.

“It was nothing. I am glad I could spend some time with him.”

“Yeah, me too. Anyway, say hi to my brother, please.” 

“I will. Bye, then.”

“Bye.” Kevin closed the door and quietly walked inside the living room. He looked at Leo sleeping, with a smile.

_I love you so much_ , he thought to himself before he looked at the kitchen.

Right. Time to make some soup.

\---

Leo woke up because of loud sounds and an unpleasant smell.

“What-” his eyes found the source of that all and he couldn't stop the growing joy he suddenly felt from what he saw.

So he did what a normal human being would do in a situation like that.

He started laughing.

Kevin turned around from the oven and gave Leo a hurt look, which made the brunet laugh even more.

“I just wanted to make you a soup.” the android said with a voice that made Leo cry from laughter.

“Oh my-hahahaha-God, Kevin-hahahaha-please stop-hahahahaha!”

The kitchen was in a bad shape, there were two cookbooks opened, many ingredients just scattered everywhere, one pot burned in the sink and the other one, in which Kevin was cooking, looked like a caldron with poison for the king. 

“I tried.” Kevin put the pot away and opened the window, sat with his head in his palms and sighed.

Leo calmed himself down and very slowly stood up, crouching in front of his husband.

“I know, my love, I am sorry.” Kevin put his arms around Leo's neck and kissed him on his forehead once again.

“37, 3°C, how are you feeling?” 

“Much better. The pill and the nap helped. Thank you.” Leo kissed him and smiled.

“I should clean the kitchen.” Kevin brushed Leo's hair and this one leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, and I will get a shower.” they kissed again and parted.

After a long, warm shower and with new clothes, Leo joined Kevin once again only to find Simon laughing at the taller android while cooking and Luther sitting at their couch, which was now cleaned with a new warmer blanket ready for Leo, and some hot tea on the table with another pill.

“What is happening?” he asked his best friend while he sat next to him, covering himself in a blanket while letting himself be hugged by the big, soft android.

“Your husband called my boyfriend and asked for some tips to make the chicken soup, so Simon decided to come here and help.” Luther explained.

“But you were supposed to be on a double-date with North and Josh.”

“Well, they called it off. For personal reasons.” Leo nodded, understanding.

He and Kevin never had sex. Not that it wasn't possible, since CyberLife introduced the private parts for androids as a new product two years ago, but using Red Ice for so long made Leo ‘dead’ down there. Kevin didn't mind at all, he loved him. And that mattered the most.

Luther and Simon were the same, they just didn't find the reason why they should, when the love they shared was enough.

“Are you flirting again?” Simon said with amusement in his voice, and joined them, kissing Luther.

“You know them, Si, we are just not enough for them.” Kevin dramatically put his hand on his forehead and looked through the window.

“I must finally leave. He is not in love with me, a simple flower shop owner, anymore.” Simon stood next to him, holding his hand.

“Let me go with you, brother, for I was heartbroken too.” Luther and Leo burst into laugh and looked at each other.

“You know I love you, but I just love my husband more than anything in the world.”

“Yeah, I love Simon too much.”

The brunet android sat in the armchair, and Leo moved in his lap, covered in a blanket, while Simon sat next to Luther, leaning his head on the giant's arm.

“Movie night?”

“Movie night.”


End file.
